happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rapping Ready
Rapping Ready is a HTFF episode. Plot Disco Bear is seen walking to a store to buy some 70s memorabilia. Midway, he starts flirting with Brushy and Daphne, both of which reject him. He finally reaches the store, only to realize that the memorabilia has been taken off the shelves. He runs up to the clerk Lumpy to ask why they were removed, to respond that nobody cares about the 70s anymore. Disco Bear runs out the store crying. Disco Bear reaches his house and looks at all his memorabilia, disappointingly. He looks at his TV, seeing Double A rapping. He becomes interested in the genre, and runs out of his house to learn from him. Meanwhile, AA walks outside the radio station, only for Disco Bear to run up to him, begging to be taught how to be a rapper. Sighing, he agrees to help him out. AA shows him inside the radio station, introducing him to Bass, Echoes and Dj. AA gives Disco Bear a microphone. Right when he’s about to attempt to rap, he gets tangled in the microphone wire, slamming into a loudspeaker that ends up landing on Dj, crushing him. Disco Bear hops around the station unable to get untangled, damaging much of the room, making the loud feedback even worse. A microphone is somehow flinged into Bass’ throat, leading to his head exploding from the feedback. AA quickly pulls the two out of the room, realizing that Echoes’ ears had burst from the volume. She gives a thumbs up, right before passing out. AA decides to give Disco Bear a new look, along with a new name. After a montage, Disco Bear is shown with shaved hair, along with new clothes. AA comes up with a new name for him, “Rap Bear”. Later on, RB and AA come on stage as a duo, and start rapping in front of a big audience. Most of the audience get offended by the lyrics, including Weebit, Uncle Jagger and Hokahoka, and chase after RB and AA, right before the former grabs some of the equipment hoping to continue the show. Meanwhile, Echoes, still dizzy from the studio disaster, blindly walks on the sidewalk, tripping and falling on a wagon belonging Lifty and Shifty, leading it to roll right through them, running over the two in the process. RB throws all of his equipment in order to move faster from the mob. The microphone lands on Uncle Jagger, dazing him, making him drop all of his explosives. A bomb rolls towards Weebit, which ends up crushing him. RB runs away from the sudden explosion that kills Hokahoka, and trips on a microphone cable, and somehow gets it wrapped around his body. The wagon Echoes is riding on comes along, getting the other end of the microphone wire wrapped around the handle, slicing RB into pieces. The wagon rolls down a hill containing Echoes, smashing into the building containing the stage. Echoes, severely injured, tries to crawl out the rubble, only for a piece of the wall above her to break apart, crushing her. An injured AA, who managed to escape from the mob, looks for RB, only to slip on the microphone that landed on Uncle Jagger’s head, lodging it down his eye socket, ironically giving him a better and louder rapping voice. Deaths *Dj is crushed by a loudspeaker. *Bass’ head explodes from loud feedback. *Lifty and Shifty are ran over by a wagon. *Weebit is crushed by a rolling bomb. *Hokahoka and Uncle Jagger (debatable) are killed in the explosion. *Disco Bear is sliced into pieces by a microphone cable. *Echoes is crushed by a piece of the wall. Trivia *This is the third time AA, Bass, Echoes and Dj have interacted. The first being Because You're Famous and the second being Wire Are You Doing. *The ending was originally going to be different, but it was changed at the last minute for feeling rushed. **AA was also originally set to die, but changed for unknown reasons. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 101 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes